A harsher Reality
by Kalebgrimm
Summary: Listen to this story. This is the story of soldiers of war. The flames of war will burn everything. The Hunters will be the first in. For they are glad to plunge feet first into hell in the knowledge that they are their country's best hope to see the sun amidst the darkening skies of war. This is their story.


Me: Well this is a far darker tale then I usually like to tell but I was inspired by Joshingtons Fort Beacon story and the Metal Gear series of games

Dis: I knew you were a hack Grim but really, using another author's idea?

Me: Welcome to FanFiction dumbass and my version is a little more fantastical than the original.

Waiv: Grim does not own RWBY nor Fort Beacon

Chapter 0: Team FATE.

Operation: Night Blitz

Operators: Hunter squad FATE

Location: Southern Border of Mantel

Objective: Demolition of Confederated Faunus Military base.

Blackout after the fact...

In the bleak night, a Stealth VTOL Hummingbird flew low to the ground almost clipping the trees below.

Aboard the aircraft four men in advanced prototype combat armor prepared for their mission.

The first one wore Crimson colored armor and carried an Intervention model sniper rifle completely kitted out. As well as a M4 carbine with a underslung grenade launcher and like the other three he carried an Operator model pistol with a suppressor. On the chest of his armor was the word Crimson on the pectoral plate.

The next wore Ash grey armor with a dull red visor. This soldier carried a M249 SAW weapon system. as well as a JAVELIN missile launcher. On his chest piece was the word Ashfield.

The third soldier wore a deep blue armor over his massive frame. Carrying a field version of the M134 Minigun The gatling gun was attached to a backpack full of ammunition for the weapon and an M66 missile pod on his back with the depiction of the Grim Reaper on the side of the quad launcher. The name Cerulean was on his chest piece.

The fourth and final one in deep black armor with a grey faceplate that had triangular ears at the top of the helmet. He stood taller than the other two held a powerful looking rifle. The base weapon was a Barrett M82A2 anti-material sniper rifle that had been retooled with 50 round drum magazines and a sturdier frame to be this giants battle rifle. grafted to the weapon was a block frame that held the underslung 6-gauge shot-cannon that held six (and one chambered) shells of the room clearing cannister shot. This soldier was also carrying a pair of KRIS .45 cal submachine guns. Though what was truly strange about this soldier was the armored tail of his suit. The tail had several ammo mags along the length of and even a couple of micro-rocket pods on the tip of it. This soldier had the word SableFang on his armor chestpiece.

Crimson looked over at SableFang "Hey Beast!" he said to the black armored soldier. Beast being his squad given nickname.

SableFang looked back at Crimson "Aye?" Asked the giant soldier who was in looking through the system of his suit running diagnostics for the seventh time since he boarded the Hummingbird craft. "Yes Crim?" he asked through the internal radio of the suits. The suits actually contained their own radio network.

Crimson stared at the black armored soldier "That's the seventh diagnostic you've ran on your equipment, Beast. What? Don't you trust General Ozpin's design?" he asked knowing the taller soldier would say something.

Sablefang turned his head to face his fireteam leader. "No, I don't trust this crap. I don't trust Ozpin i don't see that white haired human idiot out here in this shit!" He said over the radio so the whole squad could hear him.

Ash as he was known to the squad turned to Sablefang ",Ah you crazy Faunus. Your just paranoid because you grew up in the Reach mountains. All that mysticism and houkom crap make you leery around technology." He said his status as the kid of the squad very evident in his mannerisms.

Sablefang turned to Ash "It feels wrong to rely on sensors and visors that can see in several spectrums and bionically enhanced strength." he said, holding his rifle.

Cerulean looked at Sablefang "Says the guy who can see in the dark by himself and was already packing around that monster of a rifle." He said snidely

Sablefang just flipped off Cerulean showing the razor sharp fingertips of his suit's gauntlets.

Crimson finally interceded "Cut the chatter FATE, we drop in 10"

The rest of the ride was spent checking weapons and doing final systems checks on the HUNTER suits.

They arrived at the LZ and without using chutes or rope descent they jumped out of the Hummingbird.

Crimson and Ashfield landed without so much as sound but Cerulean and Sablefang sank nearly six inches into the earth upon landing. Getting out of the line of sight quickly they got to the mission point.

Crimson used his suits special features and jumped to the top of the bases water tower quickly using the chameleon feature of his armor he blended into the metallic structure. "This is Crimson. On overwatch...This isn't right. The base is supposed to be quiet but I see a lot of movement here. I see a few Creeps and...oh that's not good. Goliath tanks each one loaded up with troops and a big 125mm gun. Let's see 1,2,3,4...12 tanks." he said looking through the scope of his Intervention.

Cerulean looked around "We can't take on that many Goliaths at one time plus those Creep troop carriers are probably loaded with a fresh platoon of." was all he got out before he was interrupted by Sablefang.

"Prey. You guys see tanks and armor i see prey in sardine cans. Remember this is a Black op so we're supposed to go in, wreck their shit and leave it in flames. Besides I wanna see if one guy can manage a Goliath as they're advertised." He said, that Higher bloodlust of his starting to get the best of him.

Ash gave his two cents to this conversation "Hey Beast don't go battle crazy on us. We need to focus on the mission at hand." He said

Sablefang just looked at them "I know, I'll go in silent then wipe them out with well placed shots from Grimsbane here." He said patting the side of the rifle he was holding.

Ash groaned into his helmet "Just don't go overboard. We don't need the whole confederacy breathing down our necks as we make a break for it." he said getting his JAVELIN Missile ready for use.

Sablefang used his suits enhanced strength to leap over the wall and onto a pair of unsuspecting patrols. Using his claws and silently finished them off. Throwing them back over the wall into the shrubbery outside.

"See, I can be sneaky." he said chuckling darkly as the blood of those faunas guards trickled down his armored fingers.

Crimson watched his squads Siege Hunter flick the blood off his hands 'He takes far too much glee in killing with his hands. Its really disturbing.' He thought watching the faunas throw his kills over the wall with a casual fling.

He continued to watch the wolf quietly work and kill his way through the compound with rather brutal efficiency.

Sablefang had cleared the way for Cerulean and Ash to move up but thinking quickly he stopped them from going forward "Stop moving you two." he whispered into his com line. He said before he opened his faceplate and sniffed the air then he slammed his faceplate shut.

"Crimson we're made! Go hot!" he shouted before the base searchlights trained on Cerulean and Ash.

Crimson thinking quickly used his Intervention and shot out the searchlights within a few seconds of each other. Cerulean saw the two Beowulf transports heading their way so he opened up on them with his Gatling Gun shredding them with the armor piercing rounds.

Ash saw two of the Goliath tanks come rolling forward. Thinking quickly he put his JAVELIN on his shoulder and fired. As he did the minefield the were standing in shock from the vibration of the tank killing missile leaving the launcher.

Cerulean pulled Ash to the ground narrowly avoiding the anti personnel mines.

Ash groaned as the concussive force rattled him in his armor. "Fucking Hell! Beast you smelled the mines before we tripped them." He said sounding far more grateful than anyone had heard the kid of the group sound in...ever.

Sablefang was already on the Goliath tank that wasn't on fire and looking like ugly modern art. He tore off the hatch and using his Kris submachine gun he killed the tank crew and took hold of the mechanical monster.

Turning the monster around he heard the radio blast "Unit T420 what are you doing!" He grabbed the mike from the radio and opened his faceplate. "I'm sorry but the crew of this tank can't come to the phone right now. Can i take a message?" he asked before using the tank cannon to blow another tank up.

The massive Mass reactive shell casing shot out and hit Sablefang with the force of a bullet but the armor allowed him to just shrug it off and he reloaded the cannon by himself while moving the tank in front of Cerulean and Ash before turning the Turret and shooting another tank and watching it get shredded as the shell ripped through the armor.

Sablefang angled the tank so that it created cover for the other two soldiers in his squad. "Get to cover you two!" He yelled at them through the com system of their suits. Only for the tower guns on the base to turn and aim in at the two Hunters running to cover. The 30mm rounds caught Cerulean and downed him.

Cerulean got his Gatling Gun up and used it to fire back and getting lucky he hit one of the tracer rounds in his pack and the round impacted the barrel of the turret making it explode. He continued his shooting going after each turret. He dropped his gatling gun when it overheated and jammed. "Useless fucking thing!" he shouldered his Grim Reaper M66 and used it to destroy the remaining emplacements

Ash looked back and saw Cerulean get torn up by the heavy gun fire and brought up his M249 SAW. He ran back to try and help his squadmate. Ash ran back to Cerulean to try and drag him back to the cover that Sablefang created for them. "Come on big guy help me out here!" He said spraying his M249 around to suppress the foot soldiers coming.

Cerulean shoved Ash off him "My legs are gone, Ash! Get out of here!" he yelled at the younger soldier.

Ash tried to drag the wounded soldier but even with his suits enhanced strength it was a hopeless affair.

Crimson was looking through his Intervention scope and sniping where he could but he was drawing far too much attention. He lept off the tower and ran to aid Ash.

Sablefang was firing the cannon at the approaching tanks. He'd managed to kill ten of the eleven remaining Goliath tanks when the last one flanked him and got in a lucky shot tearing the turret of the tank clean off. "Dammit! He yelled ducking under the debris. He found himself caught in the wreckage and able to see his squadmates.

"Crimson! I'm pinned!" He yelled to his team leader.

Crimson looked up and saw his squads siege suit pinned under just a quarter ton of armor grade metal.

"Ash get Sablefang I'll get Cerulean to cover!" he shouted.

Ash hauled ass over to where Sablefang was pinned. Getting a hold of the debris that pinned Sablefang. sparing no words he lifted the debris off of his teammate.

Ash was going to offer a hand to his teammate but a shot rang out.

Sablefang was looking up at Ash when the shot rang out. in the space of a moment Ash's head disappeared from his shoulders. He couldn't believe what he was seeing right now. Ash's headless body slumped over on top of him. He then saw a TOW company aim in at Cerulean and Crimson. He wasn't able to get Grimsbane up in time to stop the wire guided rocket from spreading his remaining squadmates across the base yard.

He was alone now, his squad was dead and this looked like his last fight so he wouldn't give these confed fucks the satisfaction of killing him like some wild dog. He opened his faceplate again and howled like a monster. He felt that rage that made his clan famous during the last war. He felt it claw its way from the depths of his soul. Rather than suppress it like he trained himself to do he let the monster out.

Sablefang lept from the wreckage onto the faunus soldiers and using his clawed hands he tore them apart.

A sniper trained in on him but before he could fire he heard a shot and when he tried to squeeze the trigger he couldn't. Looking at the problem he didn't see his hand. More specifically he saw the bloody stump of his arm. The sniper went into shock and ran off the sniper tower. The tower was over thirty feet tall.

Sablefang grinned menacingly as he heard the squish that accompanied the snipers fall. He then set his sights on the last Tank and ran at them. The cannon fired at him but he dodged it and jumped onto the turret and using his claws he ripped off the crew hatch and put the shot cannon barrel of Grimsbane in it and pulled the trigger.

The crew of the tank were torn to shreds by the exploding shrapnel from the shot cannon's shell. Smelling the gore from the tank he just killed, it brought a sick smile to his blood drenched face. "I'll kill every last one of you foul LOWER SCUM!" he roared cackling like a madman. They shot at him their inferior bullets bouncing harmlessly off his AURA suit.

For an hour the Faunus confederate troops tried and died against this monster until he killed the last of the troops, but he saw a VTOL Bullhead rise from behind the base. From the ground he saw an amber eyed woman and a woman with blood red eyes and black irises. They were both wearing confederate uniforms. one was a General the other had Colonel chevrons on her uniform. He raised his rifle and fired grazing the generals cheek. "DAMNIT!" he heard from the aircraft.

Sablefang stood there in the ruins of the base. What remained of his team laid out ready to be retrieved by the extraction team.

He waited until the Hummingbird came back. He popped a flare and carried what remained of his squad. Ceruleans Gatling Gun, Crimsons Intervention, and Ash's body. He took the some blood from each of them and then took his combat knife and cut three grooves into the buttstock of his Grimsbane rifle and put the the blood marks in the grooves.

The soldiers who arrived with the extraction team saw the gore splattered Sablefang and what was left of his squad. They then saw what was left of the base garrison.

He got up and handed the soldiers the remains of Cerulean and Crimson and picked up Ash's body. He got in the Hummingbird and field stripped his rifle.

Sablefang sat in the seat looking at the body bag that held Ash, his mind reeled as he picked apart the the battle. Either the intel was bad or...They were expected. If that was the case then he was going to find this traitor and then, he'd have some real...fun.

Sablefang rode in complete silence keeping watch over the body of his youngest squadmate. The other soldiers were staring at him. "How did he survive when all

The Hummingbird flew through the dawn glowed sky without so much as a hitch in the flight plan. When he arrived back at Beacon Base Sablefang walked right to to Brigadier General Ozpin's office.

Sablefang was still in the siege suit so no one was going to try to stop him. "General!" He roared, even frightening Lt. General Goodwitch who was standing next to him.

It was an intimidating sight, especially since he had put his rifle back together.

He opened his faceplate and glared at the Lt. General. "Leave, Female!" He roared before firing a round from his shot cannon into the ceiling.

Goodwitch looked to Ozpin very afraid. Ozpin looked to her "It's alright Lt. General, I'll be fine." He said assuring her.

General Ozpin was a gray haired man his hair obviously grayed by trauma rather than age as he appeared quite young. "Master Sergeant Fenrir, I understand your anger even your team leader Ataire was killed." He said the weight of the loss of three promising soldiers for the HUNTER program were heavy.

Ozpin reached under his desk and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. "Do you drink Master Sergeant?" he asked pouring himself a glass of the aged drink.

Fenrir snatched the bottle out of the mans hand and started drinking from it like one would from a water bottle. "After what happened i thank you for the drink, General."

Ozpin looked at AURA wearing soldier. "Did they work?" He asked the Master Sergeant.

Fenrir stopped drinking long enough to say "I made it back didn't I?" he said growling as the whiskey burned his throat.

Ozpin sighed "Yes Fenrir you made it back and that base was destroyed and from what we gathered from your suit cameras, this base was going be the launch point for a massive attack from the Confederacy. An attack that would in fact bring on the next Great War." He said, his face grim

Master Sergeant Fenrir looked at his commanding officer "So besides stopping world war 3, is there anything else you need of me General?" He asked his disdain for this whole affair blatantly obvious and the only reason Ozpin wasn't lying in a pool of his own blood was because the smaller human had earned his respect.

Ozpin had seen the potential in the Higher Wolf Faunus when others wanted him out of the Federal Army. Fenrir had brutally beaten his Drill Sergeant when the man had attempted to confiscate his Reacheian Grimsbane. It took the combined strength of the whole recruit division to keep him from killing the man. Over half of those recruits suffered terrible injuries of their own.

Rather than let such a promising soldier be cut away from the Federal Military Ozpin had heard of one recruit taking on his entire platoon and winning. He then had the recruit fast tracked to the special forces where his Reacheian upbringing put him right at home with the other Marines of the Federal Navel Expeditionary Force. There he faced a veteran of a border conflict who had managed to face down a Bear Higher Faunus and survive by killing the bear with a combat knife.

Ozpin took another drink from his glass. "Fenrir you not only managed to bring down the base but we also saw that you took a shot at General Salem the puppeteer behind the Faunus Confederate Congress. and you were the sole survivor of the first Hunter Squad. I'd like to offer you a position as a Hunter Instructor Here at the Beacon Facility." The human said as he stood up.

Fenrir had a thoughtful look on his face "I'm an Operator not a Teacher. General. I'm not old enough to teach the other Hunter trainees." He said growling low.

Ozpin "Of course, Master Sergeant." he said as the AURA suited soldier walked back out into a garrison of other soldiers with the heavy artillery broken out. Ozpin looked out from is office. "Stand down troops. The Hunter was being debriefed by me personally. It was a rough Mission all around." He said as Fenrir put his Grimsbane back on the magnetic rig on the back of his suit.

Lt. General Goodwitch came marching angrily up to the white haired General. "That was dangerous, General. You could've been killed by that Higher." She said clearly worried about her Commanding Officer.

Ozpin invited the younger officer into his office to console her. It was common skuttlebutt that the General and his Adjutant were well more than friends. In fact rumor was that the Wolf knew the full extent of his relationship with the Lt. General but in order to have something over the General he remained quiet.

Fenrir had gone to the AURA barracks to remove his armor when he encountered four female Hunter recruits.

They were squabbling amongst themselves like four schoolgirls 'Hmm pity. If they keep fighting like that they'll get themselves killed out in the field.' He thought to himself. Unaware of fates cruel tendrils at work around them all.


End file.
